Always be Here
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Yao was just having a regular visit to his good friend Ivan's house, but an uninvited guest ruins their good meetup


_Knock! Knock!_

"Hello Yao, you have finally showed up, da?" Ivan said, holding the large door open.

"Sorry I'm late, my student wouldn't stop drawing explicit art. He really likes that stuff, aru," he replied while walking into the large house. The short Chinese man looked around the house that he has seen millions of times just because every time he visits, something has been changed. Ivan put a large hand on his shoulder.

"You like my house, da?" he said, with his usual creepy, yet nice, smile. The Russian always seemed so scary, but he was always kind towards Yao.

_Bang! Bang!_

"What was that, aru?" Yao asked curiously. Ivan started sweating, large beads of sweat were rolling down his face.

"Ivan. You ok, aru?" he asked. Ivan still didn't reply. He was busy chanting 'kolkolkol' with a look of terror on his face. Yao grabbed him by the arms and shook him the best he could.

"S-she's here..." Ivan said, grabbing Yao's arm and running towards the stairs and to a room in the back of his house.

"W-who's here?" Yao shouted, trying to get out of Ivan's grip. As they reached the room, Ivan slammed the door shut, locked the door, and hid himself and Yao behind a mattress that was standing on its side in the back corner.

"M-my sister... S-she's crazy!" Ivan screamed, bringing his knees up to chest. Yao sat next to Ivan.

"What do you mean?" he asked with confusion. Ivan has mentioned his sisters before, but never told him how they were.

"Sh-she wants to marry me! It's creepy!" the terrified Russia said. Yao had never seen him so scared. Yet he couldn't help himself but chuckle a bit. Ivan growled and looked at Yao with sheer hatred.

"Sorry, aru..." Yao said while clearing his throat and looking down.

"She actually wants to marry me! You know my worker Toris, da?" Ivan asked nervously. The Chinese man nodded slowly.

"He's head over heels for her and she rejects him and whoever else asks her out! She's waiting for me to marry her!" Ivan explained. Yao has never been this worried for Ivan in his life.

"The worst part is, she will kill anyone I love or am with," he looked down, hugging his knees. Yao hugged him gently.

"Wait, she will literally kill-" Yao stopped dead sentence.

"Big brother! Big brother! Why won't you marry me big brother?" Natalia shouted. Loud footsteps heading towards the room they were in.

"Be very, very, extremely quiet..." Ivan whispered. Yao nodded as the footsteps stopped at the door.

"Big brother! I know you are in here! Come out and marry me!"Natalia said. She started clawing the door, chanting 'marry me, big brother.' Ivan hugged Yao tight, bringing him close.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Natalia kept hitting the door, each time seemed to have more force than the last. The usual hulking Russian seemed weak and timid like his three workers. Yao rubbed Ivan's back the best he could, due to being restricted by the hug.

_Crack!_

Ivan's expression went blank, his face pure white. Both men started sweating as the door cracked. Natalia's banging on the door started to work.

"Big brother, the damn door that kept us apart is almost gone, come out before it completely breaks," she said with a creepy and childish tone. Ivan motioned to the window.

"Run Yao, I can't fit. I'm too fat, you go!" Ivan whispered with a scared tone. Yao shook his head and grabbed Ivan's arm.

"You can fit, just throw your coat out first. I am not leaving you here to be forced to marry her, aru," Yao whispered back, pulling the scared Russian to the window.

"Ok, but you first," Ivan said. Yao nodded, he opened the window and jumped to the ground. Landing perfectly without a scratch on him. Ivan tossed the old coat down to Yao as soon as he gave a thumbs up.

"Now you!" Yao shouted, carefully placing down the coat. Ivan slipped out both of his legs holding on the edge when suddenly...

"You are mine big brother!" Natalia shouted, the door fell to the ground in pieces. Ivan was too scared to let go. Yao started pacing below. As Ivan was about to let go, Natalia grabbed his arms.

"Marry me!" She shouted right in her brothers face.

"Nyet! I don't love you... I love..." his voice trailed off and he got free of her grasp, still dangling from the windowsill.

"Who do you love? I will kill them! And then you will be all mine big brother!" she said with a growl.

"You will not hurt my Yao!" Ivan shouted. Yao looked up, stopped right then and there.

"I-Ivan," Yao said. Ivan looked down at him as Natalia growled loudly and clawed his hands, causing him to fall to the ground without any precision. He hit the ground with a thud. Yao rushed to his side, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ivan!" Yao shouted as Natalia retreated back into the room. Ivan laid still and silent.

"Speak to me!" Yao said, listening to Ivan's heavy, uneven breathing. Yao called an ambulance. As he did that Ivan kept trying to speak, but instead a small shriek came out every time.

"Th-the ambulance is going to b-be here soon, aru!" Yao said with his voice wavering. Ivan looked at him with gentle, but pained eyes. Yao had a slight smile since Ivan was still alive.

"Ivan. I... I love you too, aru..." Yao said looking at Ivan who was barely moving. The Russian tried smiling, but it hurt him too much to even do that simple act. Then, Ivan's eyes started to close.

"I-Ivan?" Yao said with worry. Ivan's eyes completely closed, and his muscles started to relax.

"Ivan!" Yao shouted. Tears started spewing out of his eyes. Yao got close to Ivan's face and kissed him with love and passion. This act got Ivan to force his heart to keep beating. He kept it beating for his little Yao.

"Y-you l-love me?" Ivan was able to force out of his bleeding lips. Yao nodded, smiling with tears of sadness and happiness. Sirens in the background got Yao to smile widely.

"I love you, and I will always be her for you, aru," Yao said, letting the paramedics get to Ivan and put him on the gurney. Yao sat next to Ivan inside the ambulance.

As they arrive at the hospital, Ivan is immediately pushed to the OR. Yao ran alongside Ivan as far as he could until he was told that he couldn't go into the OR.

"Ivan! I love you!" Yao shouted. Ivan gave him a brave smile right before he was wheeled in.

Several hours later, Ivan was put into the ICU where Yao was already waiting. Even though Ivan was still out cold, Yao wouldn't leave the room for anything. All he did was stand by Ivan's bedside.

"Y-Yao?" Ivan said weakly, looking at the, now smiling, Chinese man. Ivan smiled as best he could.

"Y-you love me, da?" he asked. Yao nodded and kissed his cheek. Ivan shot him a happy smile.

"I always have, aru," Yao said, running his fingers through Ivan's soft hair. Ivan got the strength to sit up, which made Yao smile wider.

"The police found your sister in your house and they are sending her to an insane asylum, aru," Yao said. Ivan smile widened too.

"S-she won't come back... Will she?" Ivan asked nervously. Yao shook his head.

"We will never see her again," Yao said holding one of Ivan's hands gently. They both smiled. Then, Ivan pulled Yao gently in for a gentle and loving kiss. They kissed with more passion then they ever thought they had for each other.

"And if she does come back, I will protect you, aru," Yao said. Ivan held both of Yao's hands lightly, trying not to hurt himself or his love.

"And I will protect you from her, da!" Ivan said. Yao smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, aru!" Ivan said, playfully mocking the Asian man. Ivan smirked as Yao rolled his eyes.

"I love you too, da!" Yao said as playfully as Ivan did. They both smiled and didn't want to lose the view of one another.

**Got this idea from chatting with a random person~~~**

**Please review fellow fangirls and fanguys! 3 **


End file.
